The Forest
by EmbraceYourFREAK
Summary: "Last night and the night before, Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers, knocking at the door. Want to go out, don't know if I can, 'cause I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker man." R&R


**Oh crap, not this chick again! **

**Haha, c'mon you know you love me! I'm your favorite ginger, and you know it! Anywhore, I'm currently writing this in College Seminar because my Western Civilization class got canceled!**

**This is just a quick little oneshot that popped into my head the other day. I hope you like it!**

**But mostly, I hope you find yourself glancing over your shoulder when it's done.**

**Muahahaha…..**

* * *

><p>The day started out like any other day. Merlin was late getting Arthur up, and Arthur yelled at the servant for it. It was decided that the day would be spent hunting and that Merlin would be tagging along; even though he really didn't want to.<p>

They set out as usual. Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon made their way towards the forest, and as they approached, a sudden but strong sense of danger and fear swept over Merlin. He instinctively looked all around, but everything seemed fine; it was a bright and sunny day. He stopped his horse at the very edge of the forest, and noticed that it didn't seem right.

The branches and leaves seemed to rustle and sway, but there was no breeze. The trees seemed packed together tightly, but the others were riding with ease. Most of all it seemed unnaturally dark. Sure, the canopy of trees often shaded the forest, but it just seemed so _dark _in there; as though night had fallen just in the forest.

Merlin was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by Arthur's voice; calling from up ahead.

"MERLIN!" The prince shouted, "Stopped to admire the pretty flowers? Let's _go!_" Merlin reluctantly kicked his horse onward and, with fear and apprehension still weighing heavily on his mind, allowed himself to be swallowed by the trees.

xXxXxXxXx

The hunting party went through the woods on foot now; tracking some random animal with the intent to kill. Merlin hardly acknowledged the others; he was still extremely afraid, but he didn't know _why. _He found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, and jumping at the smallest of sounds. The trees seemed to breathe; everything around him breathed. The forest felt _alive. _

Merlin was also having trouble keeping up with the group. He would stop upon hearing a sound and look all around him for the source; this caused him to lag behind the others. They didn't seem to notice the servant's great distress; they were to concentrated on hunting.

Then it happened. Merlin thought he heard a low growl. He thought he heard it _right behind him._ He whipped around and searched frantically for the source of the sound; nothing. His breathing was heavy, and he was sweating profusely. He stood there, waiting for some indication that there _was _something there. Nothing. Finally he calmed down, and turned back towards the others.

Except they weren't there anymore. Merlin sprinted forward, but still couldn't find them; he soon found himself running in every direction. He called out for them.

"ARTHUR!" He stopped, trying to catch his breath, and suddenly felt like he was not alone. He started walking, and felt like he was being followed. He broke into a run, and went as fast as he could.

"LANCELOT!"

It was after him.

"GWAINE!"

It was getting closer.

"LEON! ARTHUR! ANYBODY!"

It was evil. It was going to _get him._ He ran faster than he'd ever run before, unknowingly plunging deeper and deeper into the forest. He thought he might be able to get away; the hope was welling up inside him, propelling him forward.

He tripped. Merlin went sprawling face first onto the forest floor; he rolled onto his back and sat up. He looked around frantically; the thing was _all around him._ His heart pounded loudly, he began to weep uncontrollably, the shadows creeped forward, and darkness descended onto him.

He began to scream.

xXxXxXx

Arthur and the other knights had finally managed to capture their pray. They all smiled and clapped each other on the back for a job well done; Leon and Gwaine lifted the enormous stag and made to head back to where the horses were tethered. Lancelot looked around and noticed something: Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked the group. The others looked around; suddenly noticing the absence of the servant. Arthur groaned; clearly annoyed.

"The idiot probably got lost." Arthur said. He walked back in the direction they had come, expecting to see Merlin standing there frantic like a lost child. But there was no one there; the path was empty. The prince furrowed his brow, surely Merlin couldn't have gone too far? He headed up the path and called out:

"Merlin!"

No answer.

The others appeared behind the prince, all puzzled. They began to look for him, calling out his name; each of them grew more worried as the minutes passed.

All of a sudden the forest was filled with screaming.

The knights looked up; startled by the sound, and scared. Merlin was screaming. It was the most awful, sound any of them had ever heard. It sounded full of pure terror, and it filled the knights with dread.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine yelled, and they all went hurtling into the forest towards the sound. The screaming went on without cease. The knights' boots pounded the forest floor; they all feared what they might find when they found Merlin. They plowed on all the same.

Finally, they stopped. They all heaved, trying to catch their breath; Leon griped a painful stitch in his side. They became aware that the screaming had stopped; Arthur searched frantically for his servant and friend, and his eyes finally came to rest on a huddled figure lying on the ground.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed, and trotted over to the servant. The others followed suit, all filled with relief. As Arthur approached his servant, Merlin sat up and Arthur was appalled at the sight of him. There was a collective intake of breath amongst the knights.

Merlin's once dark hair was now blindingly white, right down to his eyebrows. He was soaked with sweat, and he was shaking uncontrollably. His blue eyes were as round as coins, they stared forward and tears streamed from them down Merlin's pallid cheeks. He mumbled incoherently to himself, and gave no notice that the others were there.

Arthur went up to him, and crouched down; he put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin continued to shake and stare forward.

"Merlin…" Arthur said quietly, "what happened to you?"

Merlin didn't answer, but continued to mumble.

"Were you attacked?" Lancelot asked. He and the others had come over and now surrounded Merlin. Merlin nodded, just a slight jerk of the head, but he nodded.

"Who attacked you Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Nothing.

"Merlin. Who attacked you?" Lancelot this time.

Arthur sighed, at a loss for what to do. He made to get up, but Merlin suddenly grabbed the front of the princes' chain mail. He was gripping it so tightly that his hands began to bleed. His still wide blue eyes stared into Arthur's. His voice came out in a low rasp:

"Late last night and the night before,

Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers,

knocking at the door.

I want to go out, don't know if I can,

'cause I'm so afraid

of the Tommyknocker man."

Merlin released Arthur, and went back to staring forward. He was still shaking, and began mumbling again. The knights didn't know what to make of it, and they stood up. Leon stooped and picked Merlin up; the servant didn't object. He would never object to anything again in his life. He'd never do anything again but stare, and recite that phrase:

"Late last night and the night before,

Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers,

knocking at the door.

I want to go out, don't know if I can,

'cause I'm so afraid

of the Tommyknocker man."

As the other knights headed back to the horses, Arthur stopped. He stood stark still in the middle of the woods.

He felt watched, as though something was _right behind him._ He listened hard, and suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring into the back of his head. He felt its stinking breath in his ear, the heat from its body radiating onto his own, it was _so close. _He felt the rhythm of its heart beat, he felt his skin tingle as its fingers brushed his neck. He whipped around and drew his sword, ready to strike the thing down.

But there was nothing there.

* * *

><p><strong>This oneshot is not based off of the novel <em>The Tommyknockers <em>by Stephen King; it is solely based off of the quote you see.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or Stephen King. The quote in this story is Stephen King's; not mine. Please read and review.**

**And sweet dreams.**


End file.
